(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to continuously variable ratio transmissions and in particular, but not exclusively, to continuously variable ratio transmissions used in large vehicles in the construction industry, commonly known as “wheel loaders”.
(2) Description of Related Art
A wheel loader is a vehicle, often used in construction, that is primarily used to load and move bulk material. It normally comprises a tractor having an adjustable bucket, snow plough or other attachment adjustably connected to its front end.
In wheel loaders, the physical constraints imposed on its construction result in the engine normally being mounted well above the driven wheels. Consequently, the transmission needs to provide for a vertical drop, typically of approximately 50 cm, from the engine output shaft to the shaft driving the wheels. In conventional transmissions for wheel loaders, gearing arrangements can be conveniently located in the vertical drop.